Last Chance
by Buggy2013
Summary: Bella is done with being ignored by Antonio. He wants her, but she doesn't trust him. How will things go when she offers him one last chance to earn her heart and poor little Lovi's trust back? Warning: Omorashi I don't own Hetalia


"Bella I've changed, you know I have!"

Spain followed Belgium to yet another room of the vast house. At one time the two had been romantically involved, but a few too many months at sea changed that. Spain felt the deepest remorse for ruining their relationship.

"Please give me another chance! I haven't traveled in years, I'm done with it all!"

Belgium stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. The Spaniard recoiled a bit at the look of anger and mistrust.

"Let it go Toni, it will never happen. Not after all you put us through."

The shocked look on Spain's face made Belgium want to hit him so hard.

"Let's forget about how long you abandoned me. Remember Lovi? That poor child has abandonment issued like you cannot imagine. You don't even know how many times he got hurt playing and had to have a mail patch him up, how many times he wet the bed or had nightmares and tried to handle it himself. You adopted him, he's yours to take care of and he doesn't trust you with that. I don't blame him. You break all your promises to spend time with him for one reason or another every time. Why should I trust you with my heart when you can't take care of the one you're already responsible for."

The words cut through the former pirate with a pain that only truth could bring. He averted his gaze, ashamed of himself. He found himself speechless. He glanced back up to find a smug look on the Belgian's features. It was smug, but disappointed nonetheless.

"That's what I thought." She stated sadly.

She turned to leave the room, but her wrist was caught by a shaky hand. She turned back to see that the Spaniard wasn't looking at her, but his own shoes. He seemed to struggle to find a way to say what he needed to. He cleared his throat uncertainly.

"I am so very sorry I have hurt the two of you so much. Lo siento mucho. Please, please just give me another chance. One night, we'll go out together as a family. I know I don't deserve it, but please."

Belgium closed the distance between Spain and herself in a short stride. Using the hand that was not being held she lifted his chin until the troubled, moss colored eyes were forced to look into her own.

"One night free of work; No texts, calls, emails, pages, hell I don't care if a pigeon brings you a note, don't answer it." Spain nodded in compliance as the list went on. "You're going to talk with Lovi, apologize. If you can make him believe that you're never going to leave his side again, then I'll give us another shot together."

Green eyes lit up at the thought. Without thinking, he pulled bossy country into a tight hug.

"Let's go tell him."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Spain couldn't have been more nervous, or more excited. The three of them were in their best dress and on their way to the theater. He silently prayed that the night went well. To lose his tomate or his Bella was unthinkable. Tonight had to be perfect. By the time they got to the theater they were running a bit late because Romano had put up a bit of a fight to being cleaned up and stuffed into the dress clothes. A heavy feeling in his lower belly nagged at the back of his mind, but he chalked it up to nerves and decided not to visit the restroom beforehand. They were late enough as it was. As soon as they got to their seats the lights began to dim. The three of them settled in to watch the play.

The first few acts came and went and it was time for intermission. The Spaniard considered slipping out to relieve his growing need, but decided against it. He didn't need to go that badly and definitely didn't want to look like he was already anxious to abandon the group. Instead he chatted with Belgium about where to go for dinner.

Intermission ended and the show continued. After a while, Antonio noticed Romano beginning to squirm restlessly. 'Maybe I should take him to stretch his legs' he thought, 'maybe he wouldn't mind stopping by the restroom'. Just as the thought entered his mind, the child suddenly clutched the front of his dress pants and stretched up to whisper something in Belgium's ear. She listened and nodded, leaning over to whisper in Spain's ear.

"I'm taking Lovi to the restroom."

"I can take him if you'd like."

"That's alright, tell us what's going on when we get back. You'll be able to get a better idea than me." Spain had forgotten that the play was in Spanish. Though Bella was fairly fluent it was still a challenge to translate at such a pace. Now he felt like an idiot. He nodded to her and she grabbed Romano's hand and led him, desperately waddling, out of the theater. Antonio groaned. Yet another shot missed at relief. Oh well, he can wait until after.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Spain tried his best to act normally as he navigated them to a beautiful, Italian themed restaurant. The lines for the bathrooms had been ridiculous, and Roma was complaining about being hungry. With a bright smile he pushed his needs aside and led his family out the theater doors and to the car.

As they walked in the doors Spain began his search for the facilities. To his horror, there weren't any. He knew this was the case in many establishments in his country, but it worried him just the same.

As they ate the Spaniard grew increasingly desperate. He tried his best not to fidget, but his poor bladder was so uncomfortably full that it almost hurt. At one point he became so distracted by it that Bella gently touched his arm and asked if he was feeling alright. He replied in the affirmative and the meal continued.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Why don't we go home, change our clothes, then stargaze in the tomato fields until bedtime?"

The Spaniard's idea was accepted as the perfect way to end the evening. He backed from the restaurant parking lot and began the long drive home. Spain couldn't help but squirm at this point, he could barely control himself. Though it was dark, he did his best not to hold himself like a child.

Belgium knew something was not quite right. Her cheerful Toni barely spoke through dinner, he seemed distracted. She leaned a little closer to where he was fidgeting in the driver's seat.

"Was ist falsch?"(What is wrong?) Antonio appreciated what she was doing. Lovino doesn't know German, she was allowing them to converse in private.

"Ich muss sehr dringend pinkeln." (I have to pee very badly)

"Warum hast du nicht früher etwas sagen?" (Why didn't you say something earlier)

"Wir hatten eine gute Zeit." (We were having a good time)

"Ist es sehr schlimm?" (Is it very bad?)

"Ja, ich glaube nicht, ich kann viel länger warten." (Yes, I don't think I can hold it much longer.)

Belgium gave him a sympathetic look and pat his knee. After the humiliating confession he had no problem exposing how bad he really had to go. His hand flew to the front of his pants and he squirmed desperately.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Spain practically flew from the car as they pulled in the driveway. Belgium hung back to help Lovi out of the car whilst Toni darted to the door. He danced in place wildly as he tried to unlock the door, but his shaking hand refused to cooperate. His heart stopped when a long gush of urine pushed its way from the tip of his length. 'no, no, no' he mumbled in desperation. He tried to stop it but the floodgates opened wide, allowing hours of pent up liquid to flow from him. He couldn't believe it was happening, after a perfectly good evening he had to go and ruin it by wetting himself like a child. As his stream trickled to an end he heard Bella approach, she was carrying Lovino, who had (thankfully) dozed off on the way home. He began to tremble in both relief and shame as she grew nearer. Just as she got close enough to see what he had done, he unlocked the door and darted up the stairs.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

It had been nearly an hour since the fiasco. Spain sat on the balcony connected to his room, vowing to never show his face again. Unfortunately, Belgium had other ideas. Toni heard the screen door open and close, and simply couldn't find the courage to look at his visitor. The sweet lady settled into the chair beside the trembling man and set a tray of churros and hot chocolate on the coffee table. She observed her traumatized friend by moonlight. He was freshly bathed, and was wearing shorts and a tee shirt. His auburn hair turning into perfect curls as it dried. The fresh appearance didn't hide the puffy redness of the poor man's eyes. Bella reached out and took one of his trembling hands.

"You know I won't tell anyone right."

Spain tried to remove his hand from hers and sniffed back fresh tears. Bella wouldn't allow it, entwining their fingers in a loving way. The Spaniard's eyes clenched shut, failing at containing the hot droplets that now slid down his face. He doesn't deserve such kindness. This was his last chance and he blew it. His chest rattled with a suppressed sob at the thought. Belgium's thumb began massaging the back of the tanned hand, in hopes of easing the other's upset.

"Shh, don't cry liebe. It was an accident. Shh, you're fine dear."

Spain shook harder in an effort to cease his pathetic sniffling. He didn't want to lose her. He didn't want to lose either of them, and he ruined their last chance to be happy together.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to ruin the night. I understand if you still despise me. If I can't take care of myself how in the world will I be any good to you?"

With that he pulled his fingers from her grasp and buried his face in his hands as he began sobbing uncontrollably. Completely shocked by this statement, Bella had nothing to say back. Instead she went about trying to calm the older nation. She carded her fingers through his drying hair and muttered sweet nothings to him.

At long last the violent sobs seemed to have worn him out. Tears and sniffles had, for the most part, subsided. Bella moved her hand soothingly between the shaking man's shoulder blades. She decided that she would talk to him now that he had calmed down a bit.

"Spanien, you know I don't despise you. I never have. And you didn't ruin the night, things happen. Lovi had a good time. Do you know why? It's because you were paying attention to him. He loves you and he's so hurt when you don't notice him or give him a moment of your time. I'm sorry that I put you in the position where you felt like you had to do this to yourself. I just wanted you to think about your priorities."

Her hand moved from his back to the side of his face, laying a cool hand of what little flesh was exposed. He carefully took his hands from his face and lay his head in her hand, holding the long fingers to his flushed, damp skin with a hand of his own. Hesitantly, he looked her in the eye.

"You're not leaving me?"

He asked in a careful, hushed tone. He answer was to gently press her lips to his. When they broke apart his face was plastered with his usual goofy grin.

"What's that look for?"

"Te quiero Bella. Te quiero mucho!"


End file.
